Talk:Future post-scratch Earth
413 P.C./ 2424 Chezrush 22:49, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Since this seems to require clear up for some: Dirk is 13 in 411 P.C., consequently it's 413 P.C. when Dirk is 16 (i.e. the time he is introduced etc). P.C. means "post Condescension", "Condescension" refers to the take over of the Batterwitch/Condesce in 2011. "post" means after. In other words 2011 is the new zero in the P.C. counting system. Consequently 411 P.C. is the year 2422 in our counting system. So the year 413 P.C. is the year 2424 in our counting system. 23:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :*sigh* Chez, you did read the update and the bit where Dirk said he lived in 411 P.C. right? The Light6 02:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :... I read most of it. Until the last page. Chezrush 02:26, April 22, 2012 (UTC) It seems that Andrew got the numbers slightly wrong. 2011 - 0 P.C. - Jane and Jake enter, the Condesce arrives 2422 - 411 P.C. - Dirk's and Roxy's 13th birthdays(this 2422 corresponds to 2008 on Earth and not 2009) 2425 - 414 P.C. - (3 years later) Dirk and Roxy set up the Sburb session. ASBusinessMagnet 15:03, April 22, 1 P.C. (UTC) :I am looking at the numbers and if 2011 is 0 P.C. then 411 years into the future is a simple task of addition which results in 2011 and 411. I am not seeing anything wrong with the numbers. The Light6 15:39, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::The point is that you think Roxy and Dirk set up the Sburb session in 413 P.C. ASBusinessMagnet 12:58, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Merge Well others have already suggested it but might as well actually bring it up for discussion. Should we merge 2422 and this together under "Future Earth"? 2422 could probably do with a cleanup too. The Light6 02:02, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :Keep separate. This article is supposed to be about the history of Earth since 2011, and the equivalent pre-Scratch is "all the life on the surface went extinct due to a huge tsunami and then the exiles arrived", period, and hence not worth an article section. 16:08, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Not so fast with the conclusions We do not know yet if this is really post-scratch Earth where UU\uu live. This is Homestuck, and such coincidences as "there is a meteor similar to the troll one" and "there are artifact statues of liberty all over the place" are not enough to be sure about that. I suggest the words "the fate of Post-Scratch Future Earth" be removed along with the picture. Ascimator (talk) 16:55, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Especially since they can just make an artifacted Statue of Liberty card and then just alchemy up tons of copies of it on a different planet. 13:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::True. And in its place we should add more info on what happened between Jake/Jane's and Dirk/Roxy's times. I know it's all documented on other pages but this one really needs more info. 16:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC) "Homeworld"? (Merged from Far future Earth talk page) The title "Homeworld" is missleading, since this is not the planet where the cherub race originated, Calliope herself says that they never had their own planet really. Also the planet looked alot like earth when it was absorbed into the black hole/kernelsprite... 22:03, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Renamed and edited the article to reflect this. The Light6 (talk) 00:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Possibly being Post Scratch Future Future Earth (Merged from Far future Earth talk page) Ok so basically, Caliborn has stated that Dirk is the only human he finds tolerable. He often requests favors from him as well. On page Dirk is shown to have a robot leg on the table. It's that Caliborn requested Dirk to make this for him. If so, it supports him living on Post Scratch Future Future Earth because you can only appearify things into/from the same universe (at least I think). Also, this leg matches neither Sawtooth or Squarewave's legs. It isn't a leg for brobot, because the leg is seen in a conversation before the events of Dirk fighting with the Condesce's imperial drones, or around the same time the brobot ripped out the uranium from its chest and exploded, having no need for a new leg. Storm980 (talk) 07:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Storm980 :Dirk is already established as having a thing for building robots, plus the leg on his table looks old and broken, I would say it is just some random robot leg unrelated to Brobot or Caliborn's leg (but yes I am fairly sure most people believe that Dirk built Caliborn's leg). Also I am fairly sure things can be appearified/sendificated to different universes. :Also while on the topic, I am surprised no one has pointed out that the universe was being destroyed when Dirk and Roxy's waking selves died and their houses entered. The Light6 (talk) 07:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC) ::That's actually a really good point, and probably the biggest hole in the theory that the cherubs live on post-scratch future Earth. 16:06, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Woah, I didn't think about that either. I wonder about the statues of Jpegity though :P Storm980 (talk) 22:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Storm980 OK expanded the article to add more points for and against the planet being Earth, but really the points now kinda add up to it being Earth but a different iteration from the pre- and post-scratch ones. However I feel this might be a bit too speculative but I did stay to the facts but if anyone wants to re-write it be my guest. The Light6 (talk) 00:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :Also, Hussie used a stock photo of Earth for the cherubs' planet (although he did do the same thing for Alternia, so this kind of thing isn't conclusive proof that it's supposed to be Earth). -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 09:53, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Calling it now, the red sun is the green sun at the end of the universe, Caliborn waits because the universe is dying anyways, and the timer condition for his cruxtruder is ~(Green)U, how Earth could be so close to the green sun is a question... 08:27, September 29, 2012 (UTC)LucidicUnderstudy Well, the current update shows Lil Cal and Lil Seb. Cal is clearly Caliborn's juju and was mentioned as having been found in the soil. This particular Earth is basically confirmed for far future B2 Earth now. DWFFTouhoufan (talk) 16:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Red star picture comment (Merged from Far future Earth talk page) It says in both Bandcamp and the Sound Credits that the song name is Black Rose/Green Sun, not Black Hole/Green Sun. I think the picture comment should be edited, or am I missing something? - :Black Rose / Green Sun is a different song to Black Hole / Green Sun that is based off Black Rose / Green Sun. Black Hole / Green Sun is a bonus track on Volume 8 that doesn't have a page on Bandcamp because of the fact it is a bonus track, however it is one of the fours songs that make up , and in S Cascade Black Hole / Green Sun starts at the point when the Tumor detonates creating the Green Sun. - The Light6 (talk) 00:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Radio Tower? (Merged from Far future Earth talk page) I made an edit which was promptly reverted possibly for being too much of a long shot, but I notice in HS 6760 the radio tower in the background appears similar as it had what appears to be a cluster of monitors adjacent to it. Admittedly it's not as similar as it seemed on first blush, but maybe I'm misreading the "monitors"? I just wanted to post here to see if anyone else had the same reaction. (Also, to reverter's comment, not a "man". But not that it matters.) :) EDIT: for some reason, double spaces in the talk page are turning into "?" marks in Chrome, which seems odd... Should be fixed now. TricksterWolf (talk) 19:37, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Apologies for calling you "man", it's more my particular casual manner of speech than assuming you were male but, still, sorry. Anyway that's all I had to say here. Seeing as I'm the one who made the edit you already know my opinion :P But I do hope somebody else puts in their two cents on this topic. 21:27, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Nothing wrong with "man", it's neutral enough. :) (Besides, "Trickster" doesn't usually read as feminine...the name, anyway.) As for my comment, I reviewed the distant pics of the tower on CC's planet and I have to agree with you now, sadly for my conspiracy-obsessed noggin. I was remembering the locks as the monitors and got the two confused when I saw 6760, so it seemed much more "similar" at initial glance than it was. Sigh. But it still seems the weight favors something Earth-y. Mayhaps it has something to do with the manner in which the Condesce escaped. I guess we'll find out eventually. TricksterWolf (talk) 01:15, November 25, 2012 (UTC) "Identity of the Planet" subsection (Merged from Far future Earth talk page) With the new update partially explaining the planet's identity, I think this subheader is no longer relevant. I feel like any information within it that's still relevant can just be put into the main area instead of an awkward seperate subheading. Sporkaganza (talk) 04:21, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, still wondering how to go about this though. 04:23, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Relocation of Earth (Merged from Far future Earth talk page) Just a theory, but I believe this was probably due to the Condesce manipulating GCAT into relocating the planet to protect it from destruction. It may have frustrated her to no end, but it was still a product of her own creation. 04:30, November 26, 2012 (UTC) So what do we call it now? (Merged from Far future Earth talk page) Calliope and Caliborn's Earth? Distant future post-Scratch Earth? Relacated Earth? -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 04:47, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure, but maybe we could leave it until the "true name" of the planet is revealed, when it becomes the land of something and someting, as Caliborn said. 04:51, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Moved it to "Far future Earth". Also I am not sure if Earth is supposed to be the land Caliborn unlocks or if a new planet is supposed to appear in the Medium when he unlocks it. As such we could be waiting for a rename that will never happen. Should it happen it can be renamed again. - The Light6 (talk) 08:20, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Merge/split? (Merged from Far future Earth talk page) OK, so basically the reason this article is separate from the bunch of other articles about Earth (which really need to be cleaned up) is due to 1) First it being a separate article until it was confirmed to be Earth, and than after it was confirmed 2) A lack of confirmation about which Earth it was, however given all signs point to it being B2 Earth and after all the time that has passed without any contradictory evidence I would suggest merging it into future post-scratch Earth. However we have discovered that when Caliborn unlocked his true session, he didn't just get one planet, but apparently multiple planets, given that there is likely to be a minimum of at least 14 of them (one planet for each Felt member with the exception of Caliborn/ , and , maybe), all with even less info than the troll planets I would highly recommend keeping all those to a single article. But given Earth's place in his session, including a denizen and everything, it should be included in the article. So basically what I am proposing is two split the article into two merge one part into post-scratch future Earth, and the other part would form the basis for the article about the planets in Caliborn's session (I suspect we won't get much information on them all, but we should still cover what we do know). - The Light6 (talk) 02:42, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. We'd have to change the navbox to link to this new section on the B2 Earth article, and we could even start on Caliborn's planet now, since at least the one corresponding to is confirmed to be red (his color). 04:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC)